


Отрывок из кино

by bunny_girrrrrl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Curtain story, Experiment, M/M, OOC, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl
Summary: Они смотрят фильмы редко. И чаще всего молчат. Однако ни один фильм Сакуя так и не досмотрел.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Watanuki Sakuya
Kudos: 1





	Отрывок из кино

**Author's Note:**

> Да, что-то такое...

Они делают это не слишком часто. Просмотр фильма у них такая редкость, что Новый Год на этом фоне кажется такой повторяющейся вещью, что хочется орать в четырёх стенах.

Если Микуни не любит просиживать задницу за просмотром сопливой мелодрамы, то Сакуя и подавно. Иногда они просматривают программки, которые выдают люди возле кинотеатров, но на фильм пойти не решаются.

«Дорого» — говорит Микуни.  
«Скучно» — говорит Сакуя.

Любимый жанр фильмов Ватануки — боевики. Но никто не может знать точно, правда ли это. Сакуя сам не знает, где говорит правду, а где ложь. Благо рядом с ним всегда Микуни, который будто читает его мысли и одновременно анализирует, выдавая правильный ответ, словно детектор лжи. Такие сравнения Ватануки замечает для себя нередко.

Любимый жанр фильмов Микуни — ужасы. Скримеры, психологические моменты... он считает это весьма забавным. Но наблюдать за дрогнувшим от неожиданности Сакуей ещё смешнее. Особенно, когда тот делает вид, что не испугался.

Во всех фильмах, которые они смотрели, были постельные сцены. Микуни не стесняется комментировать действия, сюжеты и персонажей, Сакуя молча ест и смотрит. Можно заметить, как он неловко отводит глаза в сторону.

Иногда они болтают.  
Не по теме, конечно. Но болтают.

Иногда это так неуместно, что хочется смеяться. Разговаривать о завтрашних планах во время сцены смерти, рассказывать друг другу мечты и тайны, когда в фильме верещат от боли. 

Кровавые пятна появляются на экране. Иногда это режет глаз, особенно с их-то дряхлым ящиком, а не телевизором.

Обычно Микуни постоянно занят своими делами. Сакуя ошивается у него чисто из-за скуки.

Сегодня они решили посмотреть какой-то новый вышедший телесериал. «Колл-центр», если быть точнее. Алисейну не особо интересно, а Сакуя искрится интересом.

— Он в полном серьёзе проглотил ключ? Так низко и глупо. Никакой силы воли. — сухо комментирует блондин, переменив положение ног и бросая пару чипсов себе в рот. Этот персонаж невольно напоминает о старом друге, Цуруги.

— Тихо. Мешаешь. — Сакуя даже не смотрит в его сторону. Взгляд прикован к экрану.

Алисейн тихо хмыкает и подпирает рукой голову. Он смотрит куда угодно: на стол, на пыль под комодом, на плывущие облака за окном, но не в телевизор. Ему уже не нравится этот  
«Колл-центр». Абсурдная оргия с психами и некачественным сюжетом. 

Уголки губ нагло поднимаются в ухмылке, со стороны блондина слышен смешок. Он снова смотрит на зеленоволосого подкласса.

— Ты же понимаешь, что даже этот фильм я не дам тебе досмотреть?

Сакуя никак не реагирует. Из стерео телевизора слышится крик девушки и смех. Он нервно открывает газировку и делает глоток. Микуни замечает красный румянец на его щеках.

— Естественно, идиот.

***

Прохладный весенний ветер бьёт ключом по окнам. За окном пасмурно, и на этой неделе обещают дожди. Сакуя лежит на диване под любимым покрывалом, в руках привычный взору телефон с брелком енота. Микуни где-то там возится на кухне, ДжиДжи только недавно пришёл. 

На экране регулярно высвечиваются сообщения. Сакуя общается с Махиру каждый день, это уже стало некой традицией.

«Кстати, ты смотрел недавно вышедший «Колл-центр»? Мы ходили с Куро в кино. Жуть какая! Лучше бы этого не делал...»

Оповещение сразу попадается на глаза, и Сакуя неспешно читает.  
О, он прекрасно помнит просмотр этого телесериала... 

Кажется, что поцелуй длится уже вечность, если не больше. Звук телевизора давно уже не доносится до ушей, потому что им всё равно. Под прикосновениями чужих рук тело предательски не слушается, и подкласс тянется в ответ. Со стороны Микуни слышны колкости, но обоим плевать. 

На людях ненависть ненавистью, а сами в уголке тихо трахаются.

Сакуя тихо ругается про себя, но всё-таки печатает ответ. Не дай Бог Махиру начнёт разговор про концовку фильма. Он её-то и пропустил. Занят был.

«Да, смотрел. Мне понравилось.»

Естественно ему понравилось. Иначе быть не может.

Голова Микуни с хитрой ухмылкой выглядывает из-за проёма двери на кухню. В его руках недомытая посуда и перчатки. 

— Что, с Махиру фильм обсуждаете? — мерзкий голос заставляет злиться и словно оглушает. Сакуя нервно цокает и кидает в него рядом лежавшую подушку.

— Иди к чёрту.


End file.
